A Girls Worst Nightmare Come True
by MarielleAine
Summary: ~Kari~ here! I haven't uploaded in a long time but this story was laying around so I thought it would be of better use to you than me. This is the sequeal to "Wonderful" you might need to read that first! PG13-involves situations that maturity is needed f


A Girls Worst Nightmare Come True

By: ~Kari~

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Authors notes: This is the sequel to "Wonderful" Matt's attitude totally changes. How? Read and find out. Mimato, don't read if you don't like.

*

"Bye, Erika!" Mimi yelled behind her, as she walked out of the school with her bag in hand. The 16-year-old had just finished her cheerleading practice and was now waiting for her ride in the horseshoe section of Odaiba High School. 

The horseshoe section was the area you exited out of the gym and main hall from. It was shaped like a horseshoe, hence the name.

Mimi checked her watch for the 50th time, finally giving up and sitting down at a picnic table.

'Where on earth could my mother be?' she asked herself. Her friends had left at least 45 minutes ago.

Finally she saw the green _Excursion_ drive into view, although it had a dent in the fender. She would have to ask what had happened. Maybe that was her mother's reason for being late.

As Mimi reached for the door and opened it she did not see the warm, apologetic face that she had expected. The face that said "Sorry I was late, Hun. I would lose my head if it weren't attached to my body!" No, instead she saw a man. A man that was neither her father, nor her friend, not even an acquaintance. He was a stranger and he grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her into the van. 

"NO!" Mimi screamed. She fought back, but the man's grip was so tight that she was forced into the car and knocked out. 

*

"Come on, Matt. Just let it all out." The man said, stroking his beard.

Matt's scowling expression didn't change. He still sat hunched in his chair, tapping his fingers on the arms.

"Let it all out, you say." He began. "Like you could really understand me! You sit there and nod your head to what I say and you don't even respond! You just put me on more medication!" he sighed, exasperated and then went on. "Nod, nod, and nod STOP THAT! I want you to LISTEN to me, for real! And I want an answer as to why I feel how I do! Do you have an answer? Do you?" the doctor began to speak but Matt cut him off again. "No… Don't give me that chemical imbalance crap! Since you obviously don't have a real answer, why is my mother paying you all this money to fix my problem, when you can't?!" Matt screamed, slamming the door to the psychiatrist's office.

Walking down the streets, Matt mumbled to himself.

"What a load of crap…" he grumbled.

*

Mimi tugged at the duct tape that was binding her wrists together above her head. She was in a very dank room in a basement somewhere. There was a leaky faucet, allowing a 'drip drip drip' every second. This only added to the tension. 

Besides having her wrists bound above her head, Mimi was gagged and tied to a wall. She squinted when a door opened, allowing light to enter the room.

"I told you no one could find you. The janitor never comes down here, no one does." The man said, evilly.

Mimi let out a sob. Her clothes were sully and ripped. Her legs were bruised and bleeding. Not only that, she had been defiled in the worst possible way. Always wanting to wait until she was married… Mimi's gift was ruined now. That present had been opened and given to the wrong recipient. What man would want her now? She wasn't pure anymore; she was trash. She hung her head and felt like dying.

As the man neared her she growled and tried to kick him but the ropes held her back.. 

"Oh, feisty I see! Haha, that only makes me want you more." He said.

Once again Mimi sobbed.

"Oh don't cry, my sweet." He moved closer to her.

*

Matt walked back to the psychiatry center, kicking a pebble. His dad was picking him up there. He did this a lot, he would leave the session then come back and tell his parents he was making progress then they would leave. The doctor never called for some reason.

Remembering his bag, he walked back into the building. No one was there. He expected as much. He saw his bag sitting on their chair and picked it up. Then he heard it. There were faint cries coming from the basement. Becoming curious, he searched for the elevator and when he found it he pressed the basement button.

L… B… "Bing" the elevator sounded and the doors opened.

He heard the crying sound again and then a man's voice.

"You're making it more difficult than I has to be." 

The voice sounded strangely familiar. Then the whiney cries, they also sounded somewhat familiar. 

Matt crept around the corner and picked up a piece of wood off of the floor. When he came to where the voices came from he saw someone holding their hand to the cheek of a face that could not be seen. Their hands were high above their head.

He crept up from behind and hit the man over the head with the wood. He instantly fell to the ground revealing the victim of this heartless attack.

"Mimi…" Matt said, his voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes lit up. Matt hurried to take off the gag and duct tape and didn't notice that she was barely clothed until his hand brushed against her shoulder. He took off his long jacket and wrapped her in it then flung her over his shoulder a sped out of the basement and out to the front of the building where his father's car was waiting.

Matt quickly opened the door and pushed her into the back. Then he himself got in the front and he commanded his dad to take them to the hospital. On the way he made a call to 911 on his fathers cell phone explaining that there was a man in the basement of the psychiatric center on 3rd street who had most likely raped a young girl. 

*

Matt sat in a chair next to Mimi's hospital bed, while she lay asleep. Tests came back positive, saying that she had been sexually assaulted. Matt had something new to cry about, but this time he wasn't wallowing over his own troubles.

"Yamato Ishida?" asked a police officer, who stepped into the room.

Matt nodded.

"We went to the psychiatric on third, we found the duct tape and the gag and saw signs of struggle, but there was no man. He must have regained consciousness and left. We are checking for finger prints and such." He said. 

Matt nodded, but was scared because this psycho had not been caught.

Mimi breathed deeply in and out. 

*

"Yamato Ishida, I have you right where I want you!" a man laughed, evilly. He threw the identification card to the side and proceeded to go through the bag that had been left behind.

He found a key, clothes, etc… one thing that stood out to him was the camping knife with stains on the blade. 

"Sheesh, you really are depressed." He said then continued laughing evilly.

*

Ms. Takaishi and Mr. Ishida were arguing as Matt's psychiatrist walked up, they stopped and turned to him. 

"Ms. Takaishi, Mr. Ishida… Yamato must be going through a difficult time. I thought I might be of some service to him. Do you even know where the man is that attacked the Tachikawa girl?" the doctor asked.

"Not yet…." Mr. Ishida sighed.

"Do you think I could go in? Is she asleep?" 

"You can peek in on Yamato for a minute, yes she's asleep. She went into a coma on the drive to the hospital, doctors say she should be out of it soon." Ms. Takaishi said.

The doctor nodded, then entered the room.

He saw the sleeping girl, Yamato sitting beside her and another young girl weeping next to the bed.

"Yamato, I just thought I'd check up on you." The doctor said.

"I'm fine, Sora could you leave the doctor and I alone for a second?" she nodded then left.

"What right do you think you have to come here?!"

The doctor was about to reply when to Police Officers entered.

"Sir, we finished our testing. It seems that this was planned, every last detail was taken care of, for all we came up with was a John Doe." They said. "We are very sorry." They left the room in a somber mood, Yamato slouched in his chair.

"What do you want?" he groaned.

"I came to claim what is rightfully mine now." He said, smirking evilly.

Yamato scrunched his eyes in confusion then they widened.

"You!" 

"Yep, I've been watching her for months. I saw what car she'd be expecting… when I got her, I tied her up in the basement and had my way with her. Then you had to come, I was all too happy when you stormed out with your "No one understands me" bit, it gave me a chance to visit my friend again. Then I had to go pretend to leave. I had just returned when you entered with your little wood block and so idiotically left your bag!" he cackled.

Matt's face distorted. "You are sick. Truly sick! I knew there was something wrong with you the first time I saw you! You never even meant to help!" he cried. The man smirked.

"Are you done? Good. Now if you would please move." 

"You think you can just get away with anything, don't you?! Well I won't let you hurt her anymore!" He cried, diving over the sleeping girl.

The man kicked the back of his legs and Matt keeled over. The doctor started to pick Mimi up when he was hit from behind with a different pair of legs.

"Leave my friends alone!" Cried a feminine voice. She grabbed for the empty food tray and hit him over the head with it until he finally passed out. Matt held his legs, groaning. 

Sora rushed to get the police, who were all too happy to find the criminal and put him behind bars.

*

Matt sat in the chair beside Mimi's bed. He felt it was his duty to protect her now, since he had been the one to find her.

'Funny, years ago I avoided Mimi.' He thought, shaking his head.

Mimi's hand moved and her eyes opened.

"She's awake." Matt said, calmly into the intercom. 

"Matt? Where am I? The last thing I remember…" a look of horror crossed her face. "Oh no! No no no! This can't be real!!!" she sobbed.

Matt reached to hug her but withdrew his arms and looked down at the ground when Mimi moved away from him. 

Doctors entered the room, along with the Tachikawas.

"Oh Mimi! I'm so sorry I was late! I got a ticket!" Mrs. Tachikawa said, sobbing. 

Mr. Tachikawa reached down to hug his daughter, she just moved away and flinched. 

Matt left the room, deciding that Mimi needed to be with her family.

Outside in the waiting room, six somber faces looked up at him. 

Sitting in the chairs were Tai, Sora, Izzy, Yolei, Kari, and T.K. 

Mimi hadn't really gotten a chance to get to know Davis, Ken, or Cody, and Joe was out of the country. Only close friends had been called.

"She's awake." Matt said. Their expressions only brightened a little. Sora was crying on Tai's shoulder, he had his arm around her shoulders. Matt sat down next to T.K., who patted his back. He picked up a magazine, trying to take his mind off of what was going on.

*

"Where did Matt go?" Mimi asked. Tai and Sora had come in to visit, only two at a time the doctors had said.

"He's sitting out there." Sora said. She gave Mimi, who still felt uncomfortable when touched at all, a hug. 

"Your time is up." Said a nurse from the doorway.

Everyone had already come in to visit, so Matt re-entered the room.

"Matt, I wanted to thank you for saving me." She said.

He smiled weakly and nodded.

Two doctors entered the room followed by the Tachikawas.

"Ms. Tachikawa… we have some news." They said and then turned to the blonde boy. "Mr. Ishida, would you…?" Matt nodded and got up.

"No, Matt I want you to stay." She said, grasping his arm.

He sat back down again. The doctor's exchanged looks.

"We tested for something else while you were in the coma…"The woman doctor began, "Mimi… you're pregnant."

Mimi's eye's widened and she fainted dead away. 

"Mimi!" Matt screamed. 

Mrs. Tachikawa started to cry. Mr. Tachikawa comforted her, but he too had tears in his eyes.

When Mimi awoke she began to cry as well. 

"What am I going to do? They'll call me a hypocrite! I don't want them to know I was raped… But of course they'll see my swelling stomach and think that I did the thing that I had scolded them for!"

"They don't have to see you at all Mimi, we're not going to make you go to school." Her father said, patting her mother's back.

"You could always have an abortion…" offered her mother.

"I know we don't believe that is right but there are some cases in which it isn't all bad." Continued her father.

"Kill my child? I don't care if it's the son of that evil man! It's a part of me as well! It's already starting to live in me! It's alive! It's manslaughter; it's terrible… It's murder. Rape or no rape." She sighed. "I guess I'll just drop out… Maybe one day I can go back." She said solemnly.

"Mimi", Matt spoke up "Whatever happens… I'll be there." He said quietly and seriously.

"Thank you Matt, you have no idea how much that means."

*

A few months later Mimi was lying on the couch of her family room, the shades were closed and the only light came from the TV. It was set on Lifetime: TV for Women. She wore and pink bathrobe, heart pajamas, piggy slippers, and her hair tied up in a greasy and bumpy ponytail. She looked a mess, grabbing for the carton of ice cream. Noticing the emptiness of the carton, she called up to her mom.

"Mom! We're out of double fudge!"

"Hun, you've gone through 5 cartons! We don't have anymore! That's not healthy for the baby! Why can't you eat a nice carrot?" she called back down.

"I'm trying to wallow, Mom" She said, irritated.

"Hun…"

"Wouldn't you want to wallow after being defiled?" She asked angrily. 

"I'll go get some, I will call Matt over to watch you." She said grabbing the phone and her keys.

"Hi Matt… Could you… Thank you… Bye… He'll be here in 5 minutes." With that, her mom was out the door and on a voyage to find a carton of double fudge ice cream, if they hadn't already bought the supermarket out.

"Well, well. If it isn't my favorite irate girl." Matt said, closing the door behind him and hesitantly walking to Mimi.

"I'm not irate… I'm just frustrated." She said.

"Mood swings" Matt said, trying to lighten the subject a little.

"Matt," Mimi whined. "Come on, you have to understand."

Matt nodded and changed the subject.

"What are you watching?"

"It's a movie on Lifetime called "Silencing Mary" It's about a college student who is raped, and her friend does everything she can to prove that the rapist, a very important football player, did it." Mimi said.

"You're really interested in this sort of thing now, aren't you?" Matt asked.

"When I grow up…" Mimi got a pained look in her face. "Later in my life, I would like to work at a clinic where girls who have been raped can come. I want to help them; I want to stop this. I don't want this to happen to anyone else." She said.

"I think that's very noble of you."

Mimi nodded and turned back to the movie. She then got a very sickened look on her face and ran to the bathroom.

"I don't think I'll be eating anymore double fudge ice cream for a while." She said once she returned, wiping her mouth.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Would you be my partner for Lamaze?" she asked innocently.

A little startled he nodded.

*

"Mom… where are the dill pickles?" Mimi yelled. There was no answer. "That's strange. Mom?" she tried again.

"No one home… But I'm craving dill pickles!" she whined. "MOM?!" she screamed again, to no avail. "I guess I can just get them myself…" she said. It was early May, her 9th month. She knew she should be resting but she had a craving for some dill pickles and she just couldn't fight it. So she grabbed a jacket, put on her shoes and some sunglasses and headed out the door with money in her hand. 

She walked down the street trying to remember where the store was, and trying to get there as soon as she could. Finally she spotted the supermarket and walked in, looking around. She found the isle that she need, got her pickles and started toward the line. She recognized the girl behind the register.

'She won't recognize me.' Mimi thought to herself.

Finally it was her turn to pay. The cashier looked at her carefully. "You look familiar…." She said.

"Who me? Sorry ma'am… you must be mistaken." She said, trying to disguise her voice.

"No… I know I do… I just can't put my finger on it…" The girl gasped. "Mimi! Mimi Tachikawa! We were wondering where you disappeared to!"

Mimi's face fell.

"Well well, look at you. Now we know why! Pregnant; I thought I'd never see the day. Say… wasn't it you who was always badgering us about not having sex? Well isn't this a turn of events? Who was it? Was it that Ishida boy that you fawn over so much? I bet it was… I bet it was…" she said, smiling evilly.

"Can I please just let me pay for my pickles and go?" Mimi said, meekly.

"Oh you want you're pickles? Sure, you hypocrite. You can have them! You shame the Cougars…" she said, marking off the pickles and putting them in a bag.

"Now you have a nice day." She said in a mock friendly voice. "Y'all come back now ya hear?" she laughed at her own foolish joke and went on to the next customer.

A tear was sliding down Mimi's cheek as she started out of the line with her pickles. As she wiped at them she felt something, as if she had lost a little of the weight. There was a mess on the ground and Mimi couldn't help but lay down on the floor. She curled up screaming in pain as her contractions were hitting.

"Oh my gosh…" the girl said. "Someone call the paramedics! She's about to have a baby!"

Someone reached for their cell phone as a man walked in casually with a slight frown on his face. He had come to buy some pickles for his good friend, knowing she was out. Then he saw her lying on the ground curled up, a mess around her, and a jar of pickles rolling across the floor. He ran over.

"Oh my gosh, Mimi!" he screamed. Tears started to stream down his face.

"Sir, the paramedics are on their way." Said the man with the cell phone.

"Oh thank goodness," he said, cradling Mimi's head.

"Matt…" she heaved.

*

"Come on Mimi, breath in and out." Said the nurse.

"I can't! Why are these contractions so bad?!" she screamed.

The nurse just continued to tell her to breathe slowly.

"Where's Matt?" she screamed.

A second later Matt came in with scrubs on and came by her side.

"Where the heck were you?!" she yelled, grabbing his hand and squeezing it so hard he thought that she would break all of the bones in his hand.

"Ahhhh…" he said, in a light voice as he cringed. He tried not to show the pain he was feeling. "Everyone's out there. You're parents, the gang, etc…"

"Stop trying to hide you're pain, I know you're a sissy!" she screamed.

"Well, she's dilated! Lets start!" the doctor said.

"Someone is in a hurry to get out." Said the nurse. 

In less than an hour the baby was crowning. 

"Just 3 more pushes…" Matt coached. 

And then a child was brought into the world. 

Mimi fell back in the bed and heard the baby crying, sighing with relief. The doctor held the baby up for Mimi to see. 

"Congratulations, you have a daughter."

*

Mimi lay in the hospital bed with a bundle in her arms. She stroked the baby's cheek and looked down at her with more love than can be expressed.

"Mimi," her parents said as they came in. "How's Lydia?" they asked.

"Sleeping peacefully." She sighed. 

"Have you decided what to do with her?" they asked.

A confused look appeared on her face. "Well adoption or keeping her or…" they began.

Mimi looked at them wide-eyed. "Oh, naturally, Yes, adoption. I…" She started sniffing. "It will be best, she will be raised by loving parents." She said, solemnly staring a glance at her beautiful baby.

Everyone came into the room. "Hey Mimi, we brought balloons and candy!" Kari said to her.

"Thanks, you guys." She replied.

"Mimi…" Matt began, like so many other times. He suddenly dropped to one knee. 

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Mimi stared at him, dumbfounded. Everyone shot puzzled glances at him. "That way… you can keep your baby… and…. I love you." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"I…." Mimi said, startled. "Yes!" she replied. "Ever since I was a little girl I've dreamed of you saying those words to me!" Mimi started to cry happily, and hugged Matt, who leaned down and kissed her. Everyone clapped for them.

"Will you protect me forever?" she asked.

"Forever." He replied. "Forever.

~END

AN: Sappy, but eh whatcha going to do? As always R&R, No flames!! BTW, by this time Matt's 18 and graduated from High School so it's not as bad as it sounds… 

~Kari~


End file.
